It's Good to be Gordon
* Michael Brandon |season=10 |season_no=10.09 |number=243 |released= * 8th September 2006 * 1st October 2006 * 21st May 2007 * 29th October 2008 * 6th February 2010 |previous=Toby's Afternoon Off |next=Seeing the Sights}} It's Good to Be Gordon is the ninth episode of the tenth season. Plot One spring morning, the Fat Controller tells Gordon that if he is on time with the express and back, he will have set a new record. Gordon is happy about this, but he had to go to the coaling plant to fill his tender. After he is filled with coal, the yard manager cried out that Gordon was given Henry's special coal by mistake. Gordon knows Henry needed special coal, but he thought that it would help him with his record, so he pretends not to hear the yard manager and left with the special coal. Henry arrived at the coaling plant to fill his tender to take some tar wagons to Knapford, but the yard manager told him that there is no special coal and that Henry will have to use regular coal. Henry is worried as using ordinary coal would clog his firebox and therefore stop him from making steam, but he decides to use the ordinary coal as it was only for one day. Gordon started puffing around the island to set his new record. He was making good time and he felt good to be Gordon. But Henry was not at his best as he could not go fast with his heavy tar wagons and black steam was coming out from his funnel and he was also rattling. Thomas sees Henry and knew he was sick. Gordon soon finds out from Thomas about Henry's sickness and wished he had not taken his special coal, but he continued to set a new record. When Gordon arrived at Maron, he sees Henry taking on water and looking very sick. Gordon felt guilty, but the stationmaster blew his whistle and Henry cheers for Gordon to set a new record. Gordon was on time, but he stopped metres outside Knapford not caring for setting a new record and went back to find Henry. Gordon found Henry taking a rest and tells Henry that he took his special coal. Henry forgives him and the two big engines swap tenders under Gordon's suggestion. Henry was filled with special coal and felt much better as they went to Knapford. Because Gordon was late with the express, everyone left with Thomas being the only one there. The Fat Controller drove home in his car for tea. Gordon felt upset that he did not set a new record, but was cheered up when Thomas reminds him that he is still the current record-holder and the good friends laughed. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * The Coaling Plant Manager * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) Locations * Knapford * The Coaling Plant * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Sheds * McColl Farm * Maron * Crosby Tunnel Trivia * Gordon and Henry switching tenders is similar to what Donald and Douglas did in The Railway Series story, The Missing Coach. * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first episode to have two engines switch their tenders. Had The Missing Coach been completed, this would have been the second episode to do so. ** The first appearance of Gordon's new face mask. * This episode marks the last time an engine driver has a speaking role until the special, Day of the Diesels. It was also the last episode until the eighteenth season episode, Long Lost Friend, in which a driver has spoken dialogue. Goofs * When Henry says "The workmen are waiting! The workmen are waiting!" his side rods are going slower than Henry's accurate speed. * Normal coal was never known to clog Henry's firebox. It was so he could make enough steam because his firebox used to be so small Home Media Releases es:Es Bueno ser Gordon pl:Jak Dobrze być Gabrysiem Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes